prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Guyana
Basics This article is about Guyana, '''officially the '''Co-operative Republic of Guyana '''in South America, not French Guyana or ''Guyane ''which is covered in our French West Indies chapter. In Guyana there are two mobile operators: * '''GTT+ (formerly Cellink plus, by GT&T) * Digicel 'Guyana 2G is on GSM 900 MHz. 3G/HSPA+ has started on 850 MHz in May 2016, but it's branded as "4G" by both operators. Check that your phone supports 3G on 850 MHz or you'll be limited to EDGE speeds. Real 4G/LTE has been started in March 2017 by GTT+ in Essequibo so far only to be spread to more towns later on 700 MHz (band 28). The Guyana Telephone and Telegraph Company (GT&T) is the incumbent provider in the country. Digicel arrived in 2006 as second provider for much needed competiton in the mobile sector. In 2016 the government decided to break up this duopoly and may admit more players soon. In 2018 the Suriname government shut down what it claims was an illegal microwave link providing cross-border communications between Digicel Suriname and Digicel Guyana. The switch-off led to widespread disruption of data services to Digicel’s subscribers in Guyana. Guyanese fixed line incumbent Guyana Telegraph and Telephone Company (GTT) retains a monopoly on international voice and data transmission despite a near decade-long effort by the Guyanese government to negotiate and end exclusivity but has previously accused its cellular rival of illegally bypassing its network. Mobile coverage is present only along the coast and in some river valleys up to Linden and Bartica. Most inland areas are not covered by the networks and a satellite telephone is required. Speeds are reasonable according to OpenSignal on 3G with 1-2 Mbit/s, but latency is rather high. 'GTT+ (formerly Cellink plus, by GT&T) The Guyana Telephone and Telegraph Company (GT&T) is the incumbent provider in the country. The US-owned company is the only landline operator, the biggest internet provider, has still a monopoly on international lines and operates the only fibre optic submarine cables. It's mobile network was rebranded from Cellink plus to GTT+ in 2015. They have a slightly better mobile coverage compared with Digicel. 2G is on GSM 900 MHz. 3G/HSPA+ has started on 850 MHz in May 2016. It's branded as "4G". 4G/LTE has started on 700 MHz (band 28) in some major towns. In 2019 Georgetown, Great Diamond, Lusignan, Rosignol, Blairmont and New Amsterdam are covered by 4G/LTE. 'Availability' Available from GT&T shops and independent vendors. Store locator. Doesn't include independent vendors. SIM is GYD 2000 without any credit. Top-ups are available in GT&T shops and independent vendors or Online 'Data feature packages' Out-of bundle data is GYD 10 per MB (= GYD 10,000 per GB). So buy packages: Calls to the USA and Canada are included in mobile bundles. To buy bundles dial *100#. All data plans include data roll-over and from $ 569 free Facebook and WhatsApp use. More info * APN: portal.cellinkgy.com * Username and Password: gtt * Query balance: *100*1*1# * Website: http://gtt.co.gy/ 'Digicel '''Guyana Digicel Guyana is part of the international Digicel Group. They started in 2006 as second provider and are not fully on par with GTT yet. 2G is on GSM 900 Mhz. 3G/HSPA+ has started on 850 MHz in May 2016. It's branded as "4G". There is no real 4G/LTE yet with Digicel: coverage map 'Availability' SIM cards are available from official store: (locator). There is one in Cheddi Jagan International Airport(after you exit arrival building go to your right, pass departure building, after 2-3 minutes you will see Digicel kiosk), open Mon-Sat: 7am to 11pm. SIM is for GYD 2000 without any credit. Top-up cards are sold in many independent stores and Digicel stores. Just look for Digicel logo. Sometimes they will top-up your number electronically directly instead. Top-ups can also be made online. You can get there bundles as well and from abroad at participating independent stores which are common in countries with sizeable immigrant population. Balance check: *120# One customer can send money to another customer. It's called "Credit U". More details and instructions are on their website. Get to know your number: *129# 'Data featured bundles' * '''2G-only data bundles' with speeds up to EDGE only: To buy data bundles use USSD *136# or *100# and follow the prompts. To check remaining data dial *123#. You can upsize the 2G bundles: * 15 MB: GYD 110 * 50 MB: GYD 340 * 100 MB: GYD 570 To buy an upsize use USSD *136# * "4G" data bundles (for 3G/HSPA+): To buy data bundles use USSD *136# or *100# and follow the prompts. Bundled minutes and SMS are domestic to Digicel and GTT+ plus networks. To check remaining data dial *123#. These upsizes for "4G" bundles are offered: * 50 MB: GYD 230 * 200 MB: GYD 560 * 500 MB: GYD 1200 * 1 GB: GYD 1700 To buy an upsize use CODE *136#. More info * APN: web.digicelgy.com Username: web Password: web * Website: http://www.digicelgroup.com/gy/en/mobile.html Category:Country Category:America Category:10/18 Category:Digicel